


About Us

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu and Sho are married couple..This story about their marriage life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language.. and this story count as unbeta-ed . Pardon all grammar mistakes. YOROCKSHIKU!!

Chapter 1

 

“Baby…necktie!” Sho approach to Kazuko that busy preparing their breakfast.

“Mou ..Sho~chan… Can’t you do it yourself..I’m busy..” Kazu said. Sho pouts, then give her back hug, necktie still hanging on his neck.

“But you can’t do it for me tomorrow… “ No respon from Kazu. “An d the day after tomorrow…” still no respon “For a week..Kazu” Sho nuzzled his nose her neck’s crook.

Kazuko take a step to the right reach the faucet to wash her hands then dry it with towel hanging on the kitchen wall. Sho follows Kazu’s step right and le around her waist. ft with h is arms Kazu turns around to face her husband, Sho pouty face were so adorable.

“Don’t make that face please…” She said caressing his face..”This.. I’ll miss the most..”

“ And.. I will miss this hamburger hands…” Sho put his hands forward to meet her forehead.

“Hora… let me do the nectie…”

“Haik…” Sho shout childishly leans to Kazu’s, Sho’s can’t take his eyes of Kazu when she do the nectie for him and got a scolding from his wife.

“Done.. my number one handsome man..”

“Thank you…my number one beautiful future mother of my future children” Sho chirped, peck on Kazu’s nose make a smile form on her face.

“So… get out and let me finished your breakfast… or you will miss your flight..Oujisama..”

“Haai~ ..”Sho reply lazily then go to check his luggage.

 

****

Several times later Sho come out from their bedroom bringing his luggage. Two sets of breakfast already well prepared on the dining table.

“Eh? Where’s my coffee?” Sho asked.

“No coffee for today..OK!! I already prepare milk instead if you don't want…and you can have mineral water..”  
“Eeeee…???”

“What?”

“Umm~ Nothing… I loved to have milk you prepared for me..” Sho give Kazuko slight wink.

“What’s with that wink? Hurry up..eat your breakfast.. or you will miss yo…”

“Hey…” Sho cut off “Why?? Seems like you want me to go as soon as possible… I want to spend more time with you though… ” Sho feels unhappy.

“Hora.. hora..Aaaaa??! Hora.. open your mouth Sho chan?!” Kazu tried to denied Sho's complain. Deep inside her heart , obviously she didn’t want Sho to go. It has been along time since their honeymoon to be together more than 3 days a week because of Sho’s work related.

Sho followed Kazu’s order, open his mouth with slight watery eyes and grab the omlete Kazu’s feed to him…. “Umai…” he said.

 

****

Took minutes for Sho to finish his breakfast. “Sho chan~~ you need to hurry up…” Kazuko start scolding her husband for being slow purposely.

“Ok..Ok..” Sho finished his breakfast and take his luggage prepare to go, finally.

“Mobile phone?” Kazu asked. Sho answer with gesture, ponting his pocket. “Good.. I’m not going to rush to airport like that other day to brought your mobile…” She said, sending his husband to the door step.

“Ne~ Won’t you send me to airport??” Sho put down his luggage, hug his lovely wife thightly, smells her slight fragrance.

“I will… if you promise to send me back home… Will you??” Kazu hugged him back. Enjoy it for a moment. “Enough Sho..really.. Can you go now?”

Sho loosen his hug then give Kazu sweetgoodbye kiss.“Ittekimasu~~ …!!”

“Itterasshai… be a goodboy <3 “ said Kazu push Sho’s back out their apartement.

“Love you~ …”

“I know.. I know…. Bye-bi” ^_^/

****

Kazuko feels lonely very soon since Sho's leaving. Its going to ne several days withoutcuddling, mocking and loving his husband like this recent two days. Can't resist those feeling drag Kazu to take her mobile phone and sending Sho a LINE message.

[Love you too♥(๑ˇε๑)]

[And .. I miss u already (/ω＼)]

On the way to airport Sho notice his mobile vibrating. That's LINE pop-up notificationfrom Kazuko. He read it right away, and sudenly feels happy and lonely at the sametime, and then type a reply

[Feeling like going back home right now｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡Miss u too.. (｡•︿•｡)]

But a new chat received before Sho send his reply.

 

[Don't you dare to going back home~]

[See you next week..my number one handsome manヽ(*´∀｀)ノ♥♥♥]

 

Sho made face, and edited chat he wrote before.

[Miss u too... Wait for me my love♥♥♥♥♥]

 

Kazucurls a smile~ "Cheesy..." she said. Then she put down her mobile, finishing dailyhousework before go to partime job.

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu and Sho are married couple..This story about their marriage life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another part.. English is not my mother language.. Pardon all grammar mistakes. YOROCKSHIKU!!

 

Kazuko just comeback from her part time job “Tadaima…” She said to herself. It’s first night Sho’s business trip. “No one home though….”

To distract from loneliness without Sho, she keep busying herself until sleeping time. She took her mobile, but no message or call from Sho. It’s not like what Sho usually do. Sho always send her message right after reach destination. “May be he’s busy…” she thought. Kazu ended up viewing their photos on her mobile. She’s smile and even laugh hard over Sho’s dork.  “No way… I missed you after all…”

**_[Busy?]_ **

Kazu  sent LINE message to Sho. It’s already five minutes, but got no relpy. Even no ‘read’ sign, and another message.

**_[Where the earth are you?]_ **

**_[I hate you ( >_<) Sho’s stupid!!]_**third message sent five minutes later.

Kazu put her mobile on nightstand, switch off the light and decide to go to sleep.

“Sho’s stupid!!”she mumbled before slowly drowning into deep sleep.

***

Sho fell asleep when do his report, and it’s already passed midnight when he found notifications on LINE, from his beloved Kazuko.

“Oh my god! I am dead!!”

Inhale, exhale, he try to calm himself and then type a reply. A call at this hour will disturb her sleep, he thought.

**  
**

**_[Kazu my baby..]_ **

**_[I’m sorry… m(_ _)m]_ **

**_[I meant to call you after finished my report… but I fell asleep instead..]_ **

**_[Yeah.. I’m stupid…]_ **

**_[I’m so so so so so so sorry…]_ **

**_[Sweet dream (^3^) (^3^)(^3^) …]_ **

**_[I’ll call you later.. in the early morning..]_ **

**_[ .. and you know I always love you_ ** **.. _]_**

**_[ I know so do you…]_ **

Sho attached amount of kiss emoji and his silly kiss selfie picture.

 

***

Wake up at five in the morning because of her mobile non-stop ringing make Kazu irritated. She pick it lazily, touch  reject button and back to cuddle her pillow. But it’s not that long until the mobile ringing again.

“Gumoning ma princess” Sho’s almost shout, shout off his happiness when finally Kazu answer his call. “Kazu???”

“Ng~ whawtftgdfrtjkl…” she said.

“Hahaha… cute..”

Sho’s praise made Kazu awake, a little. “What?? Do you need something? Seriously I’m still sleepy..”

“Um.. Nothing.. I just miss you…”

Kazu pout, still half awake. “ Then go home already!! Stupid… How dare you ignored my LINE ..and you said you missed me? Pretty liar…”

Sho could only smiling, he enjoyed her nagging so much. “I love you…”

“Stop it.. you make me dizzy and feel like to throw up…” she blushed, but actually meant it, massaging her forehead.

“Eh? What happened?? Did you skip your dinner?”  Sho asked.

“Kazu? You there?”

“Oh? Um… Errr… of course not … I even ate your spare. I cooked too much. Hehe..” She lied. But Sho didn’t give any response. “Sho?? … Seriously Sho-chan…!!?”

“I love you … I miss you” Sho said unrelated answer.

“Sho, Please… It’s just 5.30 am …”

“Um.. Okay.. Seems like I need to prepare my report and presentation.. “ Sho switch the topic suddenly. “See you tonight.. Don’t ever think to skip your meals.. I don’t want to see your small tummy when I get home.. Understand..??!!”

“Um… Okay, okay.. Do your best.. and don’t eat too much, you fatty”

“I’m not… See you”

“See you..”

Sho hung up the phone, and sigh slightly. “Hmm.. why so hard to say you missed me?”

**_[Do you still need me to say that embarrassing words?]_ **

**_[I do, Sho.. You know that..]_ **

 

Sho’s curls a smile when read Kazu’s LINE messages. She know him right, he thought.

**_[I feel like to hug you right now…]_ **

he typed, then send it right away.

****

**_[Just finish your report.. And go home as soon as possible..!!]_** Kazu sent a reply.

****

**_[roger…]_ **

Sho couldn’t write any other reply. But Kazu’s message really filled his spirit up.

*****

On other side, Kazuko feel unwell. She just have an apple and a glass of milk that morning for breakfast before going to work, a meron pan an ocha for lunch. No one scolding her for eating unhealthy food, she grinned.

Before go to sleep, Kazuko drink a glass of milk for her dinner –if it counted as dinner.

**_[Busy day?]_ **

**_[Good work! I go to sleep early tonight. Don’t you dare to wake me up! ]_ **

**_[ <3 Kiss <3]_ **

She sent messages.

“Oh God.. I hope this headache will get better tomorrow…”

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Special thanks to zeronna and chibi for encourage me to keep publish this series..just for spreading Sakumiya love <3


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed slowly for Sho and Kazuko. This is their third morning love call that irritated Kazu as usually.

“Mochi – mochi…”

 

“Un~….” Kazu give cold reply to Sho, she did feel that he’s too silly, then received an audio-smooch from her husband.”What’s wrong with you Sho-chan?”

 

“Kazu…. Why you so mean? Please just appreciate it..”

 

“Ahahaha… Stop acting such a dork Sho-chan…” Kazuko burst into laugh. “Just … come back home already, could you…?”

 

“What?? Could I count it as you missed me so bad?”

 

“Ummm.. If you insisted …” another reply in a cool way. “But, what’s bring you to call me this time?”

 

“Ah… It’s not just a morning love call… Mom said she will give a visit tomorrow. I already said I’m on business trip, but seems like she missed you more than her own son…”

 

“Really?? Yeay…!!! Mai chan come along? Are they going to stay over???” this time she’s super excited.

 

“Look…Who’s excited?! Well, she didn’t mention about it… but maybe Mai chan will come along… Happy?”

 

Kazuko just answer with a short “Yes, of course…”

 

“Just don’t get too tired… And… don’t skip your meals… “

 

“Roger, Mr Fatty…”

 

“I said I’m not, Kazuko.. And I’ll show you for sure… I still have my-well-built-muscles… Just wait and see…!!!”

Sho said his “I love you” as usual, and of course just got another “I know..” from Kazu, and cut the call.

 

*****

 

Kazuko try her best not to skip any meals, but ended up with consuming another lack nutrition foods.

“Oh God!! Don’t say it’s because Sho’s not here ….” She sighed.”It’s just three days ….” She mumbled to herself while washing dishes after dinner – another apple a glass of milk.. “Well.. I’m sure I’ll get back my appetite when I see Mama’s hambaagu..”

 

Like another night, she good night message from Sho,

 

[Good night Kazu.. <3]

[And… Forget it!!]

[You already know what I’m going to say…]

She giggled and type a reply.

 

[Stupid!!]

[*kiss kiss kiss*]

[Oyasumi~ Sho chan <3]

 

*****

 

The following morning Sho’s mobile ringing non-stop, but it’s not alarm ringtone. Then he’s right, it’s call from Kazuko. He got panic and  rushed to answer the call. Kazuko never call him except something unusual happened.

“Kazuko!!! Baby??! What happened?? Are you okay??”

 

“Sho chan~ at least say Hello to me!!” Kazu protest.”Gumoning~~~” she said cutely.

 

“Kazu….Are you okay???”

 

“What?? Okay .. I hang up then….”

 

“Wait.. wait..!!”

 

“What?”

 

“Did something happen? It’s only 5.30 am…. And you called me… This is so unusual Kazu…”

 

“I already say it.. I hang up if you don’t like my call..” Kazu pout. “Nothing happen though…I’m just woke up too early… too excited about Mama’s visiting” She’s nagging, and Sho just listening in silence.”Okay… I hang up.. Have a nice day Mr. Sakurai” She cut her call, feel irritated. “Sho chan’s stupid..!!”

 

“Kazu??!!”

Sho sighed. To call Kazu back won’t make anything get better, he thought. Fortunately he  got a day off before schedule, so he can prepare to go home today and make things clear with Kazuko. He thought going home early will surprise her, and make her happy at least.

 

*****

 

Bell ringing, Kazu rushed to open the door for.  

“Kazu chaaan~~”

 

“Mama~~...” Kazu surprised by Mrs Sakurai with handful shopping bags. “I thought Mai chan come along… Ah.. Let me help~ ... But isn’t this too much..?”

 

“Thank you~ Ah.. she want to, but need to do some works…” Mrs. Sakurai hands Kazu the shopping bag “... Of course not dear.. Let's cook a lot and various foods today... So you won't ever think to skip your meals~ and we can spare some for stocks ... Look~ our Kazu looks so pale... " Mrs Sakurai pinched Kazu's cheek.

 

"Eeeeeeh??? .. it's not like i'm lazy to cook .... But~ "

 

"I know honey... Let mama do something for you... " Kazu hands all shopping bags from sho's mom, brought to the kitchen.

 

Ring...ring...ring...

"Hello~ Mom?"

 

"Hello, Sho.. Where are you know?"

 

"I’m… What's going on Mom? Something happen? Mom~ you with Kazu right?"

 

"Yes~ and yes... "

 

"Tell me what happen? Is Kazu okay?"

 

"She is not!!! Listen.... how could you leave Kazu for so long huh? She looks so pale and lost weight~ and so skinny~ " Mrs Sakurai didn't give Sho any chance to interrupted ".. You better go home soon ... or I'll take Kazu chan with me... Bye.."

 

"But Mom...??? Mom....??"

 

Mrs Sakurai cut off the phone without any confirm, Sho got panic over her statement about take Kazu with her. What would happen to me, he thought. So, he called Kazuko, but no answer.

 

On the other side, Kazuko in the middle of preparing to cook hambaagu when her phone ringing, it's Sho's ringtones.

"Ah~ It's Sho chan~ "

 

"Let's just ignore him~ he should be working right now... So irresponsible ... calling at this hours~ Right Kazu chan~... ??"

 

Kazu just nod, and slightly giggled. Her mobile phone keep ringing. Because her hands too busy right now, Kazuko let  Mrs Sakurai to answer Sho's call.

 

"Kazu chan is busy right now... Please call her later.. Bye..." simply said.

 

"Wait~~ Mom.. Mom...." Sho frustated. "what happen to these two..."

 

They just ignored Sho for no reason, and start cooking together “Let’s start over~... Hambaagu first?” Mrs Sakurai asked.

 

As everyone know, Kazu’s love hambaagu the most. She eat quite a lot, more than usually do. But, when it comes to veggies, Kazu has problem, and Mrs. Sakurai start to warn her.

“Kazu chan… eat the veggies too….”

 

“Hnnnn…. “She hesitated. ”Ummm… Okay… “ Kazu finally force herself to eat the vegetables. She feels like want to throw up, but she don’t want to disappoint her mother in law. “Wish you here to help me eat my veggies spare…” She thought.

 

*****

 

 

A/N#2: Thanks for reading. It’s closer to most anticipating part *for me* hehehe… I’ll type the next story asap.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s around 3 PM, Mrs Sakurai decided to go home.

“I thought Mama would sleep over…”

 

“I’d love to.. but so sorry …you know Mama have another old Sho to take care of …”

 

Kazu slightly chuckled. “Um~ understand..”

 

“Take care.. and make sure you eat up all the foods …”

 

“Don’t worry… Sho will…”

 

“No no~~ he’s fat already…Call Mama anytime you feel lonely…”

 

“Sure.. Take care … We will visit once Sho chan have time…”

 

*****

 

The room turn silent as the day before. And out from nowhere Kazu feels she got fever. She decide to take a rest after cleaning up. Her body sweating too much, so she changes into her favorite -oversized Sho’s sleeveless- shirt, made her feverish red skin exposed. She tug bed cover over her body and fallen asleep.

 

About an hour later, Sho arrived home, entered his room secretly to surprise Kazuko.

 

“Tadaima….” he whispered, he found Kazu already sleep. “What?? Sleeping at this hour…?”

 

Sho sneaked under bed cover, can’t resist to cuddle with his lovely wife. Sho’s move didn’t wake her up. Sho put his arm on her waist, lean to her shoulder from back.. smells her favorite fragrance. “I missed you… much” he whispered.

 

Kazu feels Sho’s presence, but she thought that was just dream. May be because of her fever, and she missed him so much. But Kazu didn’t feel like to wake up, she enjoyed that feeling, kept her eyes closed and turn around. She could smell Sho’s body.

 

Sho let Kazu turn around to him, and he smiles because Kazu still asleep. Couldn’t resist no more, then Sho hugged her.

 

“Even this smells like real Sho… “ Kazu thought, hugged Sho back. Sho smile and kiss her top hair. He could feel Kazu nuzzle his neck.

 

“I wonder what’s on your dream now?” he smiles, caressing Kazu's hair, back and hug her tighter.

 

Kazu's moan, annoyed by Sho. She suddenly push Sho's chest.

“Go away!! Don't touch me..." Kazu tried to free herself from Sho. "SHO CHAN!! HELP~ "

 

Sho surprised, thought that Kazu having a nightmare.

"Baby.. Kazu... Kazu... It's me~ it's okay.. it's okay... ssshhh~ ssshhh~" Sho hugged her.

 

"No way~ Sho chan~ help me~.. Sho chan~ ... " Kazu pants, her eyes still closed.

 

"It's me Baby~ ... It's me... " Sho caressed Kazu's face "Ssshh~ calm down okay~ "

 

Kazu finally calmed down, and open her eyes slowly. She surprised to meet Sho's face in front of hers, then rushed to link her arms on Sho's neck.

"Sho chan... " she cried.

 

"Yeah~ it's me... I'm home honey~" Sho lean his chin to Kazu's shoulder.

 

"Wel~hic~come~hic~ home~ .... " Kazu  sobbed.

 

"Hahahaha~ cutie~ How come you have nightmare at this hour~ "

 

Kazu sobbed even more.

 

"Here~ let me wipe your tears~ " Sho chuckled.

 

"No.. Sho chan's stupid~ .... You take this!!!" Kazu bite Sho's back shoulder, and giggle over her victory.

 

"Ouch!!!! It hurts~ it hurts~ Kazu...!!" Sho tried to rub his shoulder where Kazu bit him, but Kazu didn't loosen her grip on him. " I don't have any choice.. i'll take revange..."

Sho tighten her body to his with one hand, while the other hand pulled one of her shirt sleeve, exposing her milky skin.

 

"Don't .. don't.. I'm sorry~ please Sho chan....stop it " Kazu begged him.

 

"You deserve it... "

 

"Noooooo~~ " Kazu shut her eyes when Sho teeth reach her exposed skin. But nothing happen other than Sho started to kiss her exposed shoulder and make her cheek flushed.

 

"Sho chaan~ " She moaned.

 

"Don't move~ .. " Sho whispered, nibbling her earlobe, drop kissed here and there. "I missed you Kazu~...." just answered by Kazu's moan. Sho loosen his grip, cupped her face ... "I want my welcome kiss... " Sho said in seducing way.

 

Kazu's cheeks turns redder, she looked down to hide her shyness.

 

"Okay.. then. I'll take it by myself... "

 

Sho tilted his head, meet Kazu's lips with his. Playing her bottom lips like finally got something he missed so much. Their kiss turn deeper time to time. Kazu herself could feel tons of love in every single time Sho's plump lips meet hers, and the time when their tongues finally meet. She tightened her arms on Sho's neck to get more.

 

Sho gladly welcomed her to his paradise. He slid his hands under Kazu's oversized top caressing her warm body, made her let out sexy moans. They broke their kiss to get some oksigen. Sho smirked, ready to start another more daring session. But suddenly his stomach grumbled.

 

Kazu bursted into laugh, made him cutely pout. She pecked his pouty lips to make him smile.

 

"I'll prepare your dinner .... Go get shower.. " followed by Sho's nod. She climbed off the bed, take towel and training pants for Sho.

 

Sho amused by his wife sexiness wearing his oversized shirt, make him feel to jump off to her so bad. She shocked by towel landed on his face.

 

"Here... you pervert.. what are you looking at.. "

 

"Perv.. pervert?!! You are the one who start this~  ... and you are my wife though!!" Sho mumbled. "Don't be t

too sexy to make me can't resist you then... "

 

*****

Kazu preparing foods on dinner table when Sho came out from bedroom, wet hair and towel hanging on his neck.

"Sho chan~ wear your t-shirt or something ... you'll catch a cold"

 

"Eh~ i couldn't find my favorite one~ ... Looks like someone wear mine right now... " Sho teasing.

 

"Shut up~ Sit down and eat your dinner.. " Kazu scolded him.

 

"Yes ma'am~ ... "

As usually when Sho eat, the room became noisy, such 'Yummy...' and 'Delicious..' and Kazu just throwed annoyed glare, but somehow she feels happy inside to have Sho there with her. But her nausea still make her lost her appetite.

 

"You don't eat??"

 

"Hnn?"

 

"Dinner.. you don't think to skip dinner right? I'm here~ don't ever think to..." Sho said while put another side dish to his mouth.. "You know~ mom scolded me .. She thought i'm the one who made you lost your appetite... She said you become pale and skinny.. So~ i don't want Mom take you with her~ ... So.. eat!!" Sho nagging.

 

"I'm not~ Look.. my tummy is bulging though.. " She lifted her top, show her tummy. "Don't you think i'm fat??"

 

"Ah~ you're right.. So.. eat more vegetables... " Sho's grinned. Kazu pout over sho's respond. "Kidding~ please eat okay?"

 

"No~ this is enough... " Kazu pointed to her empty glass.

 

"Here~ last slice... open your mouth.. aaaaaan?!" Sho offered last omelette to her. Kazu forcefully opened her mouth, having hard time to swallow it. "Do you want something else to eat?? I'll make it... ah~ i mean buy it for you... "

 

"No.. thanks.. i think i just need to sleep... i'll clean up this first~ "

 

*****

 

Both Kazu and Sho already on their bed. Sho opened his shoulder as a sign for Kazu to get closer to him.

"Listen... let's go consult to doctor tomorrow" he said, caressing her hair.

 

"Eh? I'm alright Sho?"

 

"No~ i am worried ... i don't like to see you skip your meals.. "

 

"But~ "

 

"Please.... "

 

"Okay ... sorry for worried you... " Kazu tightened her arms on him, then closed her eyes. "You always know what's the best for me..."

 

"Wait... i didn't get my goodnight kiss yet~.. "

Kazu lazily looked up to Sho, then back to previous position after got lovely kiss on her lips. "Good night..."

 

It's in the middle of the night when Kazu awaken from sleep. She feels dizzy, then free herself from sho's cuddle to take pain killer. Her move just made Sho stir a bit.

 

But a minutes later, Sho heard something heavy dropped sound from outside his room. He fully awaked and rush to see what happened.

 

It was water bottle. And he found Kazu lied on the floor, pale face. She was faint.

 

"Kazu....?!! Kazuko??! "

 

Sho got panic. He carried Kazu to sofa, then grab his parka and car key. He drove to nearest hospital.

  
"Kazu... please~ please...  we'll reach hospital soon.. "


	5. Chapter 5

_"Kazu....?!! Kazuko??! "_

_Sho got panic. He carried Kazu to sofa, then grab his parka and key. He drove to nearest hospital._

_"Kazu... please~ please...  we'll reach hospital soon.. "_

  


Chapter 5

 

Hospital crew rushed bring Kazuko to examination room. Sho’s swollen face couldn’t be hide. He worried about Kazu so much. He couldn’t imagine what happen to him if something bad happen to his wife. “God.. please don’t let anything happen to her…..” he whispered, palm on his face.

 

A nurse offered him a cup of hot tea to make him relax. “Don’t worry Sir… We will do the best for her. Now… let me help you fill registration form.”

 

“Thank you… “ Sho answered, almost whispering

 

“Mr. Sakurai… Please…” his name finally called.

 

“Yes… “ he said, half shocked. Everythings will be okay…

He entered examination room, welcomed by friendly smile of half sleepy face doctor.

 

“Mr Sakurai?? Please take a seat… “ He smiled. “I’m Ohno… Doctor on duty…”

 

“Sakurai Sho…. “ Sho answered. “How’s my wife Doctor???”

 

“She’s okay… Don’t worry… “

 

“Are you sure???” Sho asked, “Excuse me.. i mean.. i found her faint… Did something bad happened?”

 

“Um… Don’t worry sir… it’s because Mrs Sakurai’s body need more nutritions.. actually it’s not only for herself.. but …” dr. Ohno paused a while “.. but also for baby on her ….”

 

“What???” Sho shocked. “What.. what do you mean??? Ba… baby??? It’s baby?? You mean real baby?? Doctor.. you are not kidding me right?? You just said baby??? “

It’s like a dream.

 

“Yes.. of course it’s real baby… And… why no one noticed of Mrs. Sakurai pregnancy…?? Glad that nothing bad happened to her till current state…”

 

“I’m sorry … I should paid more attention to her… i’m too busy with my works..”

 

“It’s okay now… Don’t worry… But i suggest you to visit specialist tomorrow… I’ll write a recommendation letter..”

 

“i Absolutely will doctor… Thank you very much…”

 

“Sh- Sho chan… “ Kazuko called her husband with soft and low voice, lying on examination bed. “Sho chan….” Sho approached, give her tight and lovely hug. “Sho chan… I’m sorry…. “ Kazu’s voice trembled. She hugged Sho back and start crying.

 

“Hey…why crying ?” he answered, caressed her back.

 

“Sorry..i’m so stupid… i didn’t notice about our baby….” she sobbed. Her tears wetting Sho’s parka. “I’m sorry…. “

 

“Kazu~~ … It’s okay baby … I’m just glad nothing happened with you two… Thank you …” Sho kissed top of her head, Kazu tightened her grip around Sho’s waist.. “Ssshh… don’t cry Kazu… don’t you feel embarrassed… dr. Ohno looking at you…” Sho teased. “Are you okay now?? Let’s go there and say thank you to doctor…”

 

They joined doctor's desk, and Kazuko say thank you to dr. Ohno.

 

“Anytime Mrs. Sakurai. Congratulations… and don’t forget to pay more attentions on your foods."

 

They said goodbye to dr. Ohno and finish all administrations needed.

 

"Wait.. i'll borrow wheelchair for you... " Sho said.

 

"No need...." answered Kazu.

 

"Don't be kidding me.. You won't walking in your current condition .. No?"

 

"Of course i won't.. because Sho-chan will piggyback me ..." Kazu grinned. Sho's jaw dropped. "Why?? Disagree??" Kazu pouted.

 

"Devil Kazu has come ..." He teased. Kazu still pouted, slightly rubbed her folded arms on chest to feel warmer. "Ah~ you feel cold?... Sorry i didn't prepare comfort wear for you.. do you want to wear my parka?" Sho rubbed her arms.

 

"No!! I think i would rather catch a cold than other woman enjoying your well built body.. unless you're the one who want to show off..."

 

"Oh God! Maximum cuteness of pregnant mommy... i love you more~ " Sho pulled Kazu's left cheek.

 

"Stop it.... Let's go home now.. " Kazu protested.

 

"Yes ma'am..." Sho kneeled backs to Kazuko "Here.."

 

"Yeay!!" Kazu climbed on happily, round her hands to Sho's neck. "Let's go!!!"

 

"Kazu~ You need to eat more... I feel like lifting a bag of cotton..." Sho said, support Kazu's body.

 

Kazu's tension suddenly high.. She pecked a kiss on Sho's cheek, made Sho's eyes widened. Then she buried her face on Sho's shoulder after saying "Thanks Sho chan...."

 

"For what?"

 

"For always taking care of me.... " Kazu answered.

 

"You know that i will always Kazu ....." he said, ruffled Kazu's hair.

 

Kazu blushed, tightened her arms "Sho chan..."

 

"Hmm??"

 

"I feel glad for having you ... and ... your baby in me ... "

 

Sho's heart thumped over Kazu's sweetness "If i know being pregnant make you this sweet to me... i should have made it long time ago Kazuko.. "

 

"Stop teasing me ..." Kazu pulled Sho's ear to hide her shyness.

 

"Ouch!! This one is more like you... " Sho laughed happily.

 

*****

 

On the way drove home, Sho laughed on Kazuko when her stomach grumbled and he got death glare from his wife. "So... let's see what can we get on this hour.."

 

"Hnnnn~ i want ice cream.. " she answered happily.

 

"What?? Any other choice? Healthy food please?"

 

"We can eat it tomorrow Sho chan... " Kazu said, half begging.

 

Then Sho stopped by 24hr convenience store around their apartment. Kazu waiting on the car, and Sho comeback bringing amount cups ice cream with various flavours and some melonpan.

 

"Wow~ that's great.. Thanks Sho chan.."

 

Kazu started eat the ice cream while Sho drove the car. "Looks good.." he said.

 

"Here ... I let you taste it.... Aaaaan?"

Sho open his mouth and grabbed ice cream Kazu feeded to him "as expected... yummy "

 

*****

 

"We're home..." Sho's said, entering their apartment with Kazu on his back answering "Welcome home..."

 

"Finally home.. oh my back... "

 

"Sho~ didn't you said earlier that you lifting cotton bag!!? "

 

"Hahaha it's before you eat ice cream... "

 

Kazu climbed off from sho's back and put the rest of her ice cream on fridge while sho headed to their room change to sleepwear.

 

Minutes later kazu entered their room, Sho told her to brush her teeth and change to comfort wear before go back sleep.

 

"I want to wear this... " She said, pulling Sho's red striped pajama sleeve.

 

"Why don't wear your own... that yellow one..."

 

"Don't wanna.. " Kazu pouted.

 

Sho didn't have any choice, taking off his top and give it to her. That's made her looks so sexy. Sho couldn't help but hug her and start kissing her neck. "You such a tease baby..."

 

Kazu reach his lips first and give him a deep kiss.

"Sho chan.. " she broke their kiss "I love you... but now me and our baby need to sleep... you too.. " she caress his cheeks and give him last sweet soft peck on his lips.

"Oh~ so~ sorry... Let's sleep.. then.." he blushed.

 

They climbed on their bed, and He pulled Kazu to his bare chest. Kazu rounded her arms to his body and drift to deep sleep so fast.

"I love you too...." Sho said, kissed Kazu's top hair and follow her to dreamland.

 

*****

  


Sho still half dreaming, smelled Kazuko’s fresh body shower. Sniffled the air he slowly opened his heavy eyes and stired over the bed. Kazuko towel only wrapped body looks so sexy, made him slightly awake.

 

“Good morning Sexy….” he said in husky sleepy voice.

 

“Wake up Sho chan… or i’ll be going to hospital by myself …”

 

Sho rolled his body on bed complaining. “Hnnnnn….”

 

Kazu approached him, sitting on his side, caressing his hair. “Are you tired?” she asked, but didn’t get reply. “It’s okay… I’ll go by myself.. Breakfast already prepared… Take a rest…”

 

Kazu feels a slight clenched on her heart because Sho seemed serious not to accompany her first visit to doctor. She felt sad, but understand enough that Sho just cameback from his bussines trip and she made him awake until almost 2 a.m to brought her to hospital last night. She ruffled his hair then deside to prepare herself. She almost took a step off her bed when her arm caught by Sho, and pulled close to him.

 

Kazu shouted. “Sho chan… “

 

“Where you go huh? You should bribe me with something more…” Sho hugged her, then kissed her shoulder.

 

“But…” Kazu sheed tears.

 

“There’s no way i’ll let you go alone darling… It’s my precious thing in my life too… “ Sho said, one hand caressed Kazuko’s tummy.

“Sho chan…” Kazu sobbed hard.

 

“I think i’m too outrageous…” He said cupped Kazu’s face. “Sorry…. don’t cry please...’

 

Kazuko couldn’t stop her tears. Sho kissed her lips as an apologize “Sorry Kazu….”

 

“Go shower now you stupid….” She pouted.

 

“Okay okay…” Sho pinched her cheeks “Wear some clothes then… or i won’t be able to move from here...cause you were too tempting.. my love…”

  
“Pervert…” She said. jump out of bed.”You go prepare.. and eat your breakfast…”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They bumped to Ohno sensei on the obstetrician section entrance. He greet them friendly.

 

“Ah~ Good morning.. Good luck for today”

 

“Good morning..” they answered with full smile..”Thanks for taking care of us last night, Sensei..” Sho added.

 

“Don’t mind it.. that’s our duty anyway..” He answered with sleepy smile. “Excuse me.. I have something to do.. See you” Ohno sensei excused himself.

 

“Ah~ dozo. See you..” they slightly bow.  Kazu curled a smile.

 

“Ne~ Sho chan… I wonder why he always looks sleepy.. He should be a hard worker doctor.. and maybe an allnighter when he was student..” Kazu chuckled.

 

“Ahahaha~ lack of sleep?” Sho responded. “But he’s so kind ne~”

 

They settled on waiting room after do registration. It’s about 20 minutes waiting and Sho keep playing Kazu;s palm without say anything. Kazu’s thought Sho feels boring.

 

“Ne~ you should just stay at home and do the household…cleaning..cooking… ironing our laundry..You looked so bored” Sho respond it with pouty face and continue playing her palm. “Seriously… I’ll go alone for next visit…”

 

“Hmmm~”

 

“You bored.. don’t you?”

 

“Who told you that?” he answered in childish way.

 

“Your act told me…”

 

“No… of course I’m not… i.. just… feel to touch you.. that’s all..”

 

Sakurai continue massaging Kazu’s right palm with his thumbs and pointers, flips it upwards and backwards. Kazu sent him an annoyed glare, but Sho ended up entwined his fingers to Kazu’s with innocent grin and got a caress on his cheek.

 

“Mrs. Sakurai…” nurse finally called her name.

 

“Eh..? It’s me~ ?!?” kazu asked Sho.

 

“Who else could be?!” He simply answered “Let’s go~”

 

Sho could catch nervousness on Kazu’s face. He squeezed her hand and drag her in to consult room.

 

There’s a bright smile doctor with brown and a bit long front hair waiting for them.

“Nice to meet you.. I'm Aiba Masaki. I’ll be in charge from now on. Yoroshiku..”

 

“Nice too meet you. I’m Ni~ eh Sakurai Kazuko. And my husband Sakurai Sho..please take care of us…” they bowed each other.

 

“Please take a sit..” They take a sit forward the doctor. “So.. this is your first visit? I hear from Ohno Sensei about last night.. He visited me a while ago.”

 

“Ah.. Ohno sensei.. we met him on entrance..” Sho responded.

 

“So.. Are you ready to take examination Mrs Sakurai.. ??” Aiba sensei catched what Kazuko feels. Kazuko looks so nervous, hold on Sho’s hand. Sho squeezed her palm before let her go. He’s too nervous himself.

 

Aiba sensei ask some question related to her pregnancy. About when the last time she got period, checking her blood pressure and some other examinations. Kazu thinks that Aiba sensei is unexpectedly a kind and heartwarming doctor.  He even talk something out of mind that make Kazu laugh, made her comfortable to him. Not like at first time meet him.  Sho feels curious outside examination room .. little bit jealous. And they are back to Aiba sensei desk a couple minutes later.

 

“Congratulations… it’s like 7 weeks already. Glad nothing happened during that time.. you even didn’t notice about it.” Aiba sensei  said.  Kazuko and Sakurai form wide smiles. “But it’s still in unstable state… Need extra attention. Please be careful and not to do hard work. You know what I mean right Kazuko-san?” Aiba sensei shorten the distance between them.

 

“Yes doctor… “

 

“Do you by any chance having trouble at eating recently?”

 

“Ummm~~ actually I didn’t eat a lot since long time ago.. I mean that’s my habit…” Kazu replied.

“And recently I got nausea… it make me lost my appetite…” she added “but I think to found my pregnancy suggest my brain to keep hungry all the time… “

 

“Ah.. that’s good.. just need to keep your meals well nutried.. eat healthy food and try not to consume instant food.. is it okay?” Aiba explained ”And for you.. Sho-san…”

 

“Ye..Yes….?” Sho jolt to aiba sensei’s call

 

“Pregnant mom maybe… ummmm~ generally will be different from their usual self. Each person has different change. So… you need to be more patient and support your wife physically and emotionally …”

 

“Yes … I will…” Sho responded and squeezed Kazu’s hand with all his might. “Thank you very much doctor…” he said seriously.

 

“Then… it’s all for today.. I’ll give your pregnancy book on your next visit … Kazuko-san ..”

 

“Thanks, Aiba Sensei… “

 

They said goodbye to the doctor. When they walk to parking  lot, Sho suddenly craving for hamburger.

“Ne~ let’s have hamburger…” Sho asked happily. Entwined their fingers and drag Kazu faster.

 

“Eh~~??  I have it yesterday…”

 

“It’s mom’s … Let’s go to our favorite place..”

 

“But~~”

 

“No but … I want it badly Kazu…”

 

“You already drag me… that’s no way I’ll say no…” Kazuko reply questionly. “What’s wrong with this guy..”

 

Then Sho start to drive to their favorite place very soon, to have hamburger.

 

*****

 

“We’re back…” Kazu enter their doorstep first, holding two shopping bags with amount of groceries. Sho follow her and closed door behind him.

 

“Welcome back baby…” He replied, hugged her from back, give her slight kiss on her

cheek.

 

“Sho chan.. what do you think you do right now???” Kazu annoyed “Here… help me bring these things to the kitchen.” She hands Sho the shopping bags.

 

“Eeeehh??” He protest, tightened his arm on her waist even more.

 

“Who’s the one craving for nabe so badly while he took my half left over hambaagu??”

 

“Who’s that brat …???” he replied, teasing Kazu.

 

“Here, Sho~ …” Kazu lift the shopping bags, hands it to Sho’s hand on her waist “I said take this or you’ll make your own dinner..”

 

Sho chuckled “Yes mommy… “ he said in childish way, take shopping bags from Kazuko. “Don’t pout… because it’s too cute to resist…” he teased when Kazu turn around to face him, peck her lips playfully.

 

Sho heading to kitchen with loud of laugh. Kazu feels something weird with Sho’s appetie this recent two days scary her. “I’m the one get pregnant though” rolling her eyes.

 

****

 

Sho happily facing the pot boiling chicken nabe on the dinner table.

“Looks good… can’t wait .. can’t wait…. Yummy yummy” he chirped like a hungry child.

Kazu have no choice but smile at his attitude.

 

“Are you that hungry Sho chan??”

 

“Not really… but it looks so good… No??”

 

“Um~ ..” She nods..”And I think it’s ok now..” she said.

 

“Hmmmm… give me a lot of vegetables and chicken balls … and the soup … he he..”

 

“Eh??? Do it yourself please… “

Sho didn’t reply her but pout, and hands his bowl to Kazuko with too cute puppy eyes.

“Sho chan…. You’re… really… what’s wrong with you…” Kazu nagging, but take his bowl and fill it full with vegetables, chicken balls and soup as Sho’s request. “Here…”

 

“Waaaa… thank you!!! You are the best wife in the world Kazu…!!” He said happily. “Itadakimasu….!!!” He shout  loud…”Ouch..Ouch... it’s hot…”

 

“Sho chan!!! “ Kazu scold him “Take it carefully… of course it’s hot … Oh my god… What’s wrong with you seriously!!!” Kazu approach her husband, take a seat beside him. She take his bowl and  his chopstick, Sho just stared her questionly. Kazu start blowing his nabe. “Here…” he offer Sho the warm a;ready vegetables with her hands.

“Won’t you open your mouth?”

 

“Kazu-chan…” Sho replied with almost teary eyes.

 

“What?? Don’t wan’t?? Then I’ll have it for my-“ Sho grabbed fast before Kazuko finish her line, and she can’t help but smile on him. “How?”

 

“Super delicious… taste like Love…”

 

“You cheesy~ Sho….” Kazu rolling her eyes “Now help yourself.. I need to feed our baby too…” she smile and back to her previous seat.

 

Sho continue to finish his first bowl with noisy shouting delicious, umai, feels good and the other random shouting. He have about 80% of nabe and Kazuko the rest.

 

“Thanks for the food….”

 

“Hey..Sho chan… Who’s pregnant mommy here?? I wonder it’s you… “ Kazuko ask him teasing. “You eat like monster…. “

 

“Oh my god?? Am I???”

 

“Yes… you are… Now help me to wash the dishes…”

 

****

A/N#2: How was it??? I hope it’s okay ….


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuko resigned her job because of her pregnancy. She discussed it with Sho before, and approved. That’s because Sho could spend more time with her, although he knew that he’s the one that have no time for his wife. But Kazu never complain about it, she just enough being his wife that will accompany him for the rest of her life.

It’s around 15 weeks of her pregnancy, Kazu looks gained her weight, even her cheeks become a bit chubby. She thought that she already become food monster like Sho, maybe just a little monster, because Sho was unbeatable.

That morning, Kazu wear a knee long baby yellow blouse, her round bulged tummy slightly showed, tied her hair back, exposed her nape. She looks busy prepared their breakfast. 

Sho eyed every her moves and smile happily. He remembered, the first time they meet Kazu was a thin cutie girl. Very cute. Although he like a chubby girl, Sho has no choice. He fallen into Kazu. He thought that someday Kazu will turn into a chubby girl because he will persuade her to eat a lot. But, he was wrong. Kazu seems has no interest in any food, even her own cooking. But, everything has changed. When they noticed her pregnancy, like or dislike Kazu need to eat a lot, for their baby on her tummy. Yeah, i think i'm the happiest person in the world. Blessed with such beautiful soon-to-be-mom wife.

“Stop staring me like that… you pervert” Kazu shouted, made him shocked.

“Eh…what’s wrong? I just adoring how beautiful my soon to be mom wife is… “

“Yeah, i know i’m fat … just continue make fun of me as you please…”

“Who’s make fun of you… ?? Didn’t i said that you are beautiful?” he said, but ignored by Kazu. “I said.. my pregnant wife is very beautiful …and i love her… so much” he added, hugged her from back. 

“Oh, Thanks… now just sit down and eat your breakfast….”

“Just ‘Thanks’? “ Sho teased “I want more…Something like Good morning maybe.. ” Sho nuzzled, then kissed her nape. 

Kazu turned around and gave him a death glare. Sho shocked and look down as apologized. But something more shocking happened. Kazu initiated to give him a soft morning kiss. But it's Sho after all. Before Kazu succeed to free their lips, Sho already pulled her closer. One hand on her waist, and the other on her nape, kissed her deeper. Kazu enjoyed his lovely kiss, but no matter what, Kazu tried to free herself because she need to eat. She slowly put her hands on his cheeks, then pulled herself free from Sho. 

"Sho chan... " she pants.. "We're hungry... let's have breakfast.. " 

"Uhm.. okay... " He replied awkwardly. Kazu chuckled. 

He feel blessed, could have a good meals everyday. 

He was on the doorstep, ready to go to office, suddenly remembered that for next two weeks he will leave for Kyoto.

"By the way Kazu. I have a business trip schedule to Kyoto next week.. start from monday..."

"Eh? It's been a while... for how long?" Kazu felt a bit low. 

"It's ... two weeks" he held her hands.

".. don't you think it's too long??" 

"I do think so... but each staff already plotted to each site... No one free to substitute me" 

"Ah~ is that so... "

"I'm sorry... " 

"Ummm... it's okay... i'll help to pack your stuffs..." she hardly smiled.

"Thank you honey.... I'm off" he kissed her forehead.

"It's okay~ take care... " 

***** 

Kazu started to packed Sho's belonging. She felt so lonely, want to go with him so bad. She knew that her condition was not on the stable state yet. But the main problem is she couldn't without Sho. She herself didn't know why she felt like this. She just needed his presence around. Gladly, a brilliant idea came to her. She called her doctor to get an advice. Because these doctor and patient were close like they was high school friends since months, Kazu was sure that dr. Aiba would give her great solution for her problem.

"Hello Kazuko san... Something happened?"

"Sensei... i have something to ask..." Kazu answered calmly. "I think i had a bad habit recently...i'm sure it's because my pregnancy... "

"Then? What's that bad habit you mentioned?" 

"Um... i... our baby~ seems love my husband so much.. i couldn't be far away from him for the mean time..." 

"So? What could i do for you Kazuko san?" dr. Aiba answered, a bit chuckled teased her.

"Actually i...umm~ our baby want to follow him for business trip... Is it okay for me to go??" Kazuko ask hesitated. "We'll take shinkansen..." she added. 

"Eh? Your baby?"

"I mean... yes!!" 

"Ummm I think.. I understand Kazuko san.. no need to worry... if it takes less than 3 hours so it's okay.. And yeah... i'll gladly write you a recipe of some vitamins for supporting.. "

"Really?? Then~ i can follow him??" Kazu chirped happily. 

"Of course~..." 

"Thank you very much doctor..So.. i'll ask Sho chan to drop by when he back from work..." 

"Anytime...Kazuko san.. Sho san should be very happy too..."

Kazu said goodbye and cut the call. Then he called Sho right away asked him to get recipe mentioned before. Sho not complained, and agree to her request.

***** 

"Kazu.. " Sho bragged home impatiently.

"Welcome hooooome... " Kazu hugged him happily. 

"Ah.. i'm home..What's going on?? You seems so happy~ " Sho didn't hug her back.. "Kazu.. you need to tell me what it is?!" 

"Eh?? You got it~ Thanks Sho chan.... Oh... It's just vitamins... " 

"I never seen this before... you didn't hide something right??"

"No Sho chan ..... of course not!! It's just vitamins really... "

"Oh~ why so sudden?? I mean .. i never see this vitamins before... what's happening exactly.. would you explain to me?" 

"Ummmmm.... nothing.. " Kazu low her head. Then Sho caress her cheeks, lift her face up.

"Kazu... please~ you worried me.."

"Ummmnnn .... it's because... i want to go with you to Kyoto.." Kazu answered with teary eyes.

"What do you mean? You want to go with me?? "

"i ... our baby want it ... i think ... yeah.. " 

"But.. " Sho didn't even say a word then cut by her.

"Please... No more to say Sho chan... our clothes already packed... all you need is just book me a ticket and change your seat..beside me" she paused a moment "Don't worry... i'll use my own saving.. " Sho didn't give any response. "Ne~ ... Let me... no .. Let us go with you.... Please... " She still got no answer.

"Come here... " Sho gave a sign to Kazu, he hugged Kazu tight. "You have go that far huh??... Thank you... finally ... i can have you during my business trip..."

"Is it a yes??? .." Kazu asked curiously, got a nod from Sho. "You have us Sho chan.. " She said, bring sho's right hands over her bulging tummy.

******

They arrived safely at Kyoto. They went to small apartment settled for Sho's company staffs. Kazu smile brightly, it's clean and tidy and there's kitchen, her needed.

Sho asked her to take a rest while buying bento box for them from supermarket nearby. He also bought some vegetables and some proteins.

When they had dinner Sho got a call from the site staffs that the next day he need to arrived early on site.

*****

"Kazu... sorry.. i've to go at this early hour.. "

"It's okay... this for breakfast... and this for lunch...make sure to come back early to get your dinner ... " She smiled, hands some sandwich for Sho.

"Sure... " He leaned to give a goodbye kiss.

The first day away from home and without Sho, made Kazu feel lonely. Even no call or message from Sho. It's already 8pm ... and Sho haven't home yet, Kazu couldn’t resist to finally sent him LINE message.

[Sho chan..]

No read sign. 

[I'll go to sleep first. I'm sorry... ]  
[Don't worry ... your dinner already prepared]  
[*Kiss*]

It’s about 11 PM when Sho finally arrived home. It’s already dark, and he found Kazu already in the deep sleep.

"Im sorry baby... Sweet dream".

******

It’s already their second week at Kyoto. Sho was so busy almost every day, even in weekend. His staff picked him before sun rises and sent him home when Kazu already on her deep sleep. But she understand that she follow Sho not for holiday but to be his side during his work. 

Two days before the the last business trip, it was 3 p.m when Sho already home. Of course Kazu feel surprised by this. Sho got home too much earlier. 

"I missed you so much... " Sho said hugging his wife lovingly.

"Umm... me too.. You know? It's more lonely than waiting you at home like usually... " said Kazu leaning on his chest.

"Sorry~ you must be feel so bored..Ah... don't say you want to go back to Tokyo early... " 

"Not that bored ... i just missed you more... And of course i want to go back to Tokyo... but not without you.. And.. it's just one more day left though.. " She smiled. "Do you want some tea?" 

"Hmmm..Coffee please.. i need to finish some reports.. " he replied, freed kazu from his hug. 

"Ah.. another works? I thought you back for take a rest.. " 

"Un~ But I need an awake you around me... " he said then prepare to do his report.

"Sorry.. i never wait you back.. You know.. i got tired and sleepy easier than before... " Kazu replied while preparing coffee. 

"Um... that's okay... i'm the one who abandoned you alone here... sorry.."

"Okay.. i think it's enough apologizing... And here's your coffee.. Do your best Sho chan" 

Sho suddenly grabbed Kazu's wrist when she stepped away from Sho. "Stay here please.. " 

"But ... won't you disturbed by me... ?" She asked. Sho didn't reply but stare at her with puppy eyes. "Okay.. okay... just let me bring my apples here... I'll be back..."

Kazu brought a plate of apples, sat on his side leaned her head on Sho's shoulder. She said nothing just stare his notebook screen..then his serious handsome face .. then eat her apples sometimes and tried not to make Sho disturbed. 

"You mean~ "

"Hmm??" Kazu asked.

"Give me some.. " Sho opened his mouth to get Kazu feed him with her apple.

"Oh my god.. You're my big baby boy for sure.. " She said, and feed him some.

"Hmm~ yummy...Thanks mommy " he chirped happily, pinch kazu cheek. 

"Ouch... your nail hurts me..." 

"Oh~ sorry ... haven't cut it for ages.. " Sho said, caress her hurt cheek.

"Finished your reports as soon as possible. Don't you dare touch me again with your monster nails..."

"Understood.. " Sho peck her cheek.

*****

"Finished... finally" Sho stretched his arms. Switched his notebook off. "So... Wanna out for a date and get some dinner?" 

"Hmmm... don't wanna... let's just order something ...Stay at home with you is more than enough" She said, cuddled her husband.

Sho ordered some chinese food from restaurant nearby. While waiting for their foods Kazu picked nail clippers and start cutting sho's fingernails. Sho tried to stole a kiss on Kazu cheek when she concentrate doing her job. 

"Sho chan... stay still.. " she snapped.

"Let me .... " 

"Later okay... "

"Kaaazuuu.... "

Kazu up her face, pecked his lips. Sho shocked, widened his eyes. "Now let me finish this.. you baby boy... " 

"I love you mommy .... " he teased, Kazu continued her jobs face down to sho's fingers hid her blushed cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm out of idea ... XD I hope it's okay.. They're so lovey dovey married couple. Anyone want to know how was their first meet? First date and other first? I'm working on it. I hope i could finish it asap. I have posted Part 1 and 2 *like anyone want to read them.. But i have someone who always read them www*. Comments are loves <3 Thanks for dropping by.


	8. Chapter 8

It passed 5th months of her pregnancy. Sho accompanied her to meet doctor Aiba on weekend.   
  
" The baby grown well... keep it up Kazuko san... "  
  
"So small~ Very cute.." Sho amused.  
  
Kazu nods. She smiled to Sho. Sho looks so happy, tighten their intertwined fingers.   
  
"We could peek the gender if you curious...." dr. Aiba said, look at them with enthusiastic face.  
  
"How is it mommy..???" Sho asked Kazu.   
  
"Let's keep it for surprise??" Kazu asked him back.  
  
"Hmm.. it's fine"  
  
"It's okay.. but still, you can ask me anytime you change your mind...." Aiba told them. "By the way.. Walking around and enjoy fresh air also good for pregnant mom... " dr. Aiba added while filling Kazu's pregnancy guide book. "Daddy's companion would be good point of course.. " he smiled to Sho.  
  
They left dr.Aiba's room. Kazu held Sho's arm and leaned on his side shoulder. Their lovey dovey atmosphere could made anyone envy them. They smiled along the way, it was all because their baby's condition all normal and healthy enough to kick from inside. Kazu remembered that night when first time kicked by their baby when she was sleeping, it was the most wonderful moment in their life.   
  
That day they didn't ride car like usually they did. Yes, Kazu was the one insisted to go by train. Sho worried at first, but then he was the happiest. "It's been a while going out by train..Walking and holding your hands like this.." sho tighten their hands "We didn't have much memories of these things..since we just went once?? for a date.. "  
  
"You right.. and it was home date… and you were in a hurry to marry me!!" Kazu chuckled.  
  
"Couldn't resist you..." Sho replied, then stop his step. ".... and no no i don't want to imagine what would i do if you choose someone else ... Ne~ Ai chan" He added, place his palm on Kazu's tummy.   
  
"Ai chan?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Yes.. she’s ai chan.. my girl" Sho said caressing her tummy.  
  
"Eh? How did you know? Did you ask dr.Aiba???" Kazu asked, but Sho gestured a 'No'.  
  
"Just feeling... Ne mommy~ let me call her ai chan.. " Sho said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Okay...okay.. Let's accept those ai chan ... and By the way... Where're we going??"   
  
"Hambaagu??"  
  
"Mou sho chan... i asked where we go~ not what to eat.. "  
  
"I know you love it Kazu..Let's go..."  
  
"Me?? " Kazu chuckled. "You know what? I feel like babysitting big baby boy when the other one still in my belly."  
  
They went to their favorite place and as usual, Sho finished the half of Kazu's hambaagu.   
  
*****  
  
Kazu awaken in the middle of the night. She couldn't find Sho on their bed. She stirred slowly opened her eyes and found him facing his notebook on his working table. Kazu climbed down and approached him.  
  
"Still working..???" Kazu linked her arms on Sho's neck that busy making report on his table.   
  
Sho smiled, place his hands on her.  “Awaken??”  
  
“Un..” Kazu kissed his cheek."You need coffee???"  
  
"Oh.. uhm.. No no.. it's almost done.." Sho caressed her side face "Do you need something baby???"  
  
"Nope... just colder than usual.. " She blushed."I'm going back to bed..." Kazu tighten her arms. "Join me soon.. Don't sleep too late..."  
  
"Understand... " Sho turned his face, kissed her lips.   
  
About 30 minutes later Sho finished his report. He went to bed to join Kazu, but found out that Kazu was still awake.  
  
"Ah finished??" Kazu asked him happily.  
  
"Um.. I thought you back to sleep??   
  
"Couldn't back sleep.. "  
  
“Wait … I'll get you water.. " Sho went to kitchen and back with a glass of water.  
  
“Thanks Sho chan… “ She said then sipped a half of glass. Sho smiled.   
  
"It's fine now... Let's back to sleep okay... "   
  
Kazu noded. Sho place her on his chest, hugged her but try not to made her uncomfort. Minutes later Kazu sleep soundly.  
  
*****  
  
It was only half past five when Sho woke up, seeking for Kazu's warm. But she was off from bed already. Sho climbed off bed and check in to toilet, she wasn't there. Then he went to kitchen, she wasn't there either. He also checked laundry room but found nothing.  
  
Sho started to panic. He went back to their room and pick his mobile to call Kazuko, but her mobile placed beside his.   
  
"Damn!!" He shouted. "Kazu Where are you??"  
  
Sho spent like 30 minutes just panicking around inside his apartment. Minutes later Sho heard door opening, he ran to door step.   
  
"Ah~ i'm ba~" Kazu greet him cheerfully. But Sho with his red and wet eyes snapped at her.   
  
"What you think are you doing huh?" Kazu slightly jolted out. "...It was just half past five and i couldn't find you anywhere..and you left your mobile...Seriously..."  
  
"Sorry.. " she replied with tiny voice, slightly trembling. "I.. i took a walk at park.. i .. didn't want to disturb... you.. slept late last night.. " She tried hard not to sobbing, but tears suddenly down. She wiped it with one of her palm, the other caressing her tummy. "Sorry.. "  
She slightly ran avoiding Sho gaze, didn't want him caught her crying. "I'll make u coffee.." She excused.   
  
Sho felt like his heart stabbed. He thought he was  the worst husband ever. He made his pregnant lovely wife cried in the early morning just because his stupidity.   
  
Sho followed her to kitchen. He could tell from her back form that she was crying. The back he never saw. He approached, hugged her from back.  
  
"I'm sorry... " Sho said, his voice trembling. Tears trailed down his still wet cheeks to. Kazu felt his warm trembled body and his warm tears on her shoulder. "I'm sorry.. you scared me.. Scared me to death." Sho tighten her arms. "I'm sorry.. i scared you and our baby.. I'm the worst man ever.. forgive me..." more tears was trailing his cheeks.   
  
Kazu wiped her tears then turned her body to face him. "Sorry Sho chan.. i shouldn't do this.. next time i'll wait you wake up first..I promise.." Kazu said in teary eyes. She cupped his face.  
  
"Don't leave me without a single word ever again... Please Kazu.. " he said, still crying.   
  
"This is my first time seeing your crying face. Super cute.. but i don't want to see it anymore.. I'm sorry for worried you.. " Kazu wiped his tears away. Then gave him a kiss. "Stop crying Sho chan.. It's fine now.. let me finished your coffee..."   
  
Sho kissed her. "Sorry for shouting at you... "   
  
Kazu nods "It's okay.. i just surprised. i never heard you shouted before.. and not anymore.. You scary" she teased Sho.  
  
"I promise.."  
  
Kazu smiled. Then hugged each other lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Sho, glad that Kazu so undestanding <3\. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

She’s already in the early stages of her 7th month and  Sho has another business trip for a week. Two days before departure they have a small disagreement after dinner. He told Kazu to stay at home, but she persisted to go along with him.   
  
"Sho chan... please.. I won't bother you...I promise"  
  
"Of course you won't baby.. But you can't ... You need to stay at home.. okay?." Sho hold her hands. "Listen.. your health is the first thing.. I love you.. and our baby" Sho explained but Kazu shook her head. "Kazu.. I've promise to myself.. I won't leave you alone like last time you went with me...it hurts me..and I feel very bad..."  
  
"But...but.. what if I can't sleep..." Kazu protested.  
  
"Send me a message.. and I'll call you.. talk to you until you fall asleep .. okay...?" Kazu looked down in silence. "Kazu ...."  
  
"Okay.." she finally agreed, in a whisper..  
  
"That's my good girl..." Sho kissed her, "You'll help me with my things right?"  
  
"Un.. but no working overnight today... you go to bed early with me..." she pout cutely.   
  
"Of course..."  
  
  
It was too early for Sho to go to sleep, but he already promise Kazu. His lips curled into a  smile when Kazu approached to join him on bed.  
  
  
"What takes you so long mommy...??" Sho asked.   
  
"Eh??! It's rare to find Sho-chan waiting for me.. " Kazu settled herself, caressing -almost scratching- her own belly with a slightly grin.   
  
"What's wrong..???"   
  
"Uhm.. i feel my skin too dry recently. Hormonal matter ... it's irritating ..  " Kazu lifted her sleeping dress, showing  her belly to her husband.. "Look... "  
  
"Already asked Dr. Aiba?" He asked touching her belly gently.  
  
"Un~ he said it's a hormonal matter.. and olive oil massage would surely resolve it. "  
  
"So? You put it on and nothing change? "  
  
"I'm ... um... don't be angry okay?! I'm too lazy to put it at a certain time.. " Kazu didn't have courage to meet Sho's eyes.   
  
  
Sho felt annoyed because he’s concerned about Kazu a lot. He took deep breath to stay calm.  
  
  
"Okay.. now .. tell me where you put the oil?"  
  
"Oh?? On the drawer.. there.. Second level" Kazu gave him direction. Sho took the oil she mentioned then climbed back to bed.   
  
"Let me help you.. "  
  
Sho poured an amount of the oil on his right palm then he started to spread it over Kazu's belly, caressed it slowly while talking various things with her. Kazu could feel Sho’s cold hand slowly become warm; she loved his touch.  
  
"Now how do you feel?" Sho asked his wife. When Kazu almost gave him a reply, Sho felt something, they met each others eyes.   
  
"Sho chan...Sho chan.. you feel that??!!" Kazu placed her palm on top of  Sho's.  
  
"Yes..yes.. Ai-chan seems so excited in there" Sho smiled happily.   
  
"That means it feels good.. even Ai can feels daddy's love" Kazu held Sho's hand on top of her belly. "Thank you Sho chan.. "  
  
"Now time to sleep. Drink water first.."  
  
Kazu nods and made that glass empty before setting it back on the  nightstand, while Sho washed his hands. Sho came back to her minutes later, then Kazu laid on the bed, back facing him. Sho slid his arms around her, spooning her. "Tell me once you feel uncomfort okay... "   
  
Kazu felt her back on Sho's chest and his warm breaths on her nape, it calmed her. "No.. I love it best.. Good night, Sho chan."  
  
"Good night baby... " Sho kissed her neck. 

*****

  
In the middle of the night Kazu stirred, seeking for Sho's warmth and once she didn’t feel it, she realized that Sho wasn't there.   
  
"Sho chan...?" Kazu opened her heavy with sleep eyes slowly. "Sho chan..?" She couldn't found him on his working table. Kazu lazily climbed off the bed to find her husband. "Sho.. where are you?" Kazu asked  heading to kitchen, thinking she had forgotten to switch off the light once she notice the stream of light on the hallway.   
  
"Sho chan?"  
  
"Ah~ kazu ..."  
  
"Instant noodles? At this hours? Seriously??"  
  
"I thought I was successful in  making this without disturbing you.. am I too noisy?" Sho excused. "Oh.. um... I want to eat this so bad..and I'm hungry"  
  
"You have cravings like a pregnant woman, Sho chan" Kazu took a seat accompany him eating his supper. Sho grinned. She put her arms on table, then put her head staring at her husband. Minutes later Sho found her eyes closed, fallen asleep.   
  
"Kazu.. let's go back to bed baby..." Sho caress her hair "Kazu..." Kazu didn’t reply him so he kissed her when she made fascinating pouty lips on her sleep.   
  
Kazu was awaken by his kiss, "Unfair… You stole my lips Sho-chan..." she said, as she opened her eyes lazily.  
  
Sho grinned. "Let's go back to bed .. " 

****

  
On Sho’s departing day, they had their _morning ritual_  as usual.  
  
"Sho chan~ don't you want to stay??" Kazu hold Sho’s tight  
  
"Of course I want to .. but unfortunately I can't ..."  
  
Kazu kept on hugging him. "Be home as soon as possible.. Ai chan will be miss you so much.. "  
  
"Un~ i know.. and her mommy too..." Sho chuckled. "Look Kazu.. I have to catch the flight.. "  
  
"May I go with you to the airport..." Kazu asked with cute puppy eyes.  
  
"No~ no~ Don't ... please.. " Sho surprised.  
  
"Kidding.. kiss me then go.. "   
  
Sho smiled. He pleasurably took her lips with passion, once, and twice and so on. "I have got my vitamins for a week ahead." Sho grinned.   
  
"Be home as soon as possible.. " she replied.  
  
"Sure... " Sho caressed her cheek. "Don't make this face.. it hurts me.."   
  
She forcely smiled. "You better go now.... "  
  
“Take care Kazu…”  
  
Kazu sent him to door step with slight force smile.  
  


*****

  
  
Days passed. Every day Kazuko got calls and messages from Sho day and night which worried her. When she said that their baby - _in Sho's dictionary means Kazu_ \- missed him, it  made Sho be more worried about her even more, because Kazu is not they type that would said she missed him. But he could do nothing, just promise to be home soon. Sho thought at least Kazu had been sleep well because she never called him in the middle of the night. But he didn’t know that was wrong, Kazu actually tried her best to not disturb his rest time even when she couldn't go back sleep sometimes.   
  
The following day, Kazu was surprised by the door bell. The Sakurai family visited her all of the sudden.   
  
"Mama?!" Kazu was surprised by Sho’s mom.  
  
"Kazu-chaaaan... Look who's here"   
  
"Yo Nee-chan," Mai greeted her.  
  
"Mai-chan... I missed you..." Kazu chirped happily when Sho’s sister hugged her.  
  
"I missed nee-chan too .. " Mai replied, then caressed her tummy. “Waaaah… Onii-chan did a good job surely… can’t wait to see your cute baby..”  
  
“We need to wait little more… “ Kazu blushed.   
  
  
Sho's mom and little sister brought various shopping bags. They were still doing the reunion at doorstep when the doorbell began ringing again. Kazu was even more surprised, Sho's father stood  there with two delivery young men. He had apparently bought a cradle and stroller for them.   
  
Kazu still in the surprised mode when the doorbell rang  for the third time, and it was her own mom with hands full of groceries bag.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hi Kazu..."  
  
“That’s not ‘Hi Kazu’ … I didn't remember inviting anyone... ”  she protested but feel happy somehow.  
  
"No problem. Look~ let's have a party here…"  
  
  
They got high tension, eating and talking a lot. Sho’s mom teased her husband, told everyone about that time when she was bringing Sho on her tummy. How Sho’s dad got worried easily on her, exactly like Sho towards Kazu. That atmosphere showed that Sho’s family love Kazu so much, and made Kazu’s mom happy for her daughter.   
  
Being in such situations and loved by them made Kazu completely forget about her husband at that moment. Meanwhile Sho  got irritated since lunchbreak. Actually he was worried a lot because Kazu didn’t reply his LINE, nor answered his calls. He was losing his patience and decided to sneak out of the meeting room, to call her, but still didn't get an answer.  Sho suddenly remembered that last night he had a chat with his sister. She said that their parents and her missed Kazuko a lot and want to visit them.   
  
Sho's parents and Kazuko's mom had already left, but Mai stayed with Kazu a bit longer.   
  
"Ah onii-chan is so lucky to have you, nee-chan" Mai said while help Kazu to arrange baby stuff they bought before.  
  
"Umm.. i think i'm the one who blessed to have him.. "  
  
"Look~ i bet You are the only one who would say that thing.. " Mai laughed. "Thanks alot.. we are really blessed to have someone cute like you that sacrifices herself to babysitting my big brother...seriously"  
  
"I'd loved to because it's him... " Kazu said honestly.  
  
"Look... neechan surely~" Mai haven't finished her line when her phone started  ringing. "Eh.. it's onii-chan.." Mai said before picking up the call. She just swap the screen a while ago then Sho surprised her.   
  
"Mai.....!! Tell me.. you’re with Kazu right? Give the phone to her... now... " Sho talked worriedly  
  
"Wait wait!! What's wrong with you? Yes.. She's here.." Mai smiled to Kazu. "We are arranging Ai's stuff... You know Mom and Dad bought a lot of super cute baby dresses.. Aaaah~ i can't wait to s~"  
  
"Mai shut up!! Save your story for  later okay... I need to talk to Kazu.. "  
  
"Hey~ calm down!! Okay okay. I'll pass it  to nee-chan... "   
  
"Sorry... " Sho replied.   
  
"Don't mind.. " Mai slightly pouted. Then curled her lips to a smile and passed her mobile phone to Kazu "Sakurai Sho’s dying to talk to nee-chan...hehehe "  
  
Kazu chuckled. "Yes... Kazuko speaking... "  
  
"Ka~zu!! You’re mean.... you ignored my LINEs, my calls when you have Mai there...??? I'm here dying..."  
  
"Ah~ sorry!! We're too busy Sho-chan.. We had a party today.. with Mom, Mama and Papa too.. "  
  
"Ah~ is that so... Okay... seems you don't need me then.. "  
  
"I'll call you tonight. No!! Call me tonight.. "  
  
"Ok then... see you.. Have a good time with her.." Sho got just an 'Un' from her. "I miss you... " he added.  
  
"I know.." Kazu short replied. "Talk to you tonight Sho-chan..You need to go back to meeting room soon.. " She teased.   
  
"See you baby~ "  
  
  
Kazu then cut the call and went back to her previous activity. Mai keep teasing her brother for loving Kazu so much, and Kazu just laughed over her story. They had a great time, and didn't realized that it's already dark outside. Mai excused herself  to go home after dinner.  
  
"Ah~ I should go home... I have to prepare for tomorrow's meeting. "  
  
"Eh... is that so... " Kazu asked her a bit sad.  
  
"I want to stay though... Maybe next time..."  
  
"Un~ Mai-chan can stay anytime...Thanks alot for today... "  
  
Kazu sent Mai to the doorstep then said goodbye.   
  
Minutes later her mobile phone started ringing. She smiled and sure that it was a call from Sho. She picked it up immediately.   
  
"Ka .. zu... " Sho said cutely. "I missed you... "   
  
Kazu laughed on the phone "Yeah.. I know right.. just need you home soon, could you?" She blushed secretly.  
  
"I will be there for you tomorrow ... You missed me?"  
  
"Ai- missed you... "  
  
"Waaaa.. really~ can't wait to hug Ai tight tomorrow... Don't be jealous okay!! "  
  
"I won't ... " Kazu smiled.   
  
"Now go sleep... you should be tired after today’s party.. "  
  
"Un.. See you tomorrow Sho chan. Good night"  
  
"Good night baby... "  
  
Kazu cut the call and she found hundreds of unread messages on her LINE from Sho. And over 20 missed call also from Sho. She could only smiled and feel sorry. She typed a short LINE message and sent it to Sho, put her phone on table then prepare to go to sleep. Sho smiled happily when he got a LINE message said  _"I miss you... Can't wait to see you tomorrow ♥... "_    
  
  


*****

  
  
"I'm home.... " Sho entered their apartment. “Kazu… I’m home… “ Kazuko didn’t answered him. But Sho found Kazuko doing yoga in living room, with headphones on. Sho couldn’t help but smile seeing the one he missed so much. Kazu was on relaxation session, with closed eyes sprawled on the yoga mat. She sweated a lot, it somehow  turned Sho on. Sho crawled approaching her, planning to do tease her a bit. Sho reach her from her top part, Kazu’s lips seemed inviting. Sho had to hold back from kissing her tempting lips.  He took one of the earphone, that made Kazu surprised, opened her eyes. Sho was in front of her eyes.   
  
“Oh my god!!!! “  
  
“Hi honey,” Sho said sexily.   
  
“You want me to die or something?!!” Kazu panted. “I feel like I’m gonna have a heart attack. Don’t ever do this again to me.. Oh my God.. “  
  
“Sorry… “ Sho replied. “You better not play the sound loudly… What if is not me?” Sho snapped back in cute way.  
  
“You!!! “ Kazu pinched his nose. Kazu leaned to kiss him, but he suddenly stood up, taking a step beside her. Sho then put his cheek on her protruding belly. Kazu startled, it’s rare that Sho reject her kiss.  
  
“Sho chan? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Hum??”  
  
“What’s wrong with you…. didn’t you missed something??”  
  
“What is it?? “ Sho made question look. “Wait… I need to say hello to my baby first… “ Sho gave Kazu a sign to stay still on her position. Sho kissed Kazu’s tummy.  
  
“Ai-chan… Daddy’s here.. missed you so much honey…” he said. Then Sho felt that their baby kicked inside. “Haik haik.. Mommy told me that you missed me…” Sho talked with their soon to be born baby made Kazu smiled.  
  
“Enough Sho-chan… come here… “  
  
“What is it ??”  
  
Sho crawled back to face Kazu.  
  
“I missed you too, you knew it…. “ Kazu cupped his face.   
  
“You got jealous, huh??” Sho laughed. “I did warn you last night…” Sho smiled, then leaned to kiss her passionately.  
  
“Welcome home Sho-chan… “ Kazu said once they broke their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N#1: Struggled hard to finished this chapter. I put some of zeronna's request and for this chapter beta-ed by chibipinkpetals. Lot of love for you girls <3  
> A/N#2: Not too fluffy.. I hope it's okay.


	10. Chapter 10

As She usually does, Kazu  took a good care of her husband everyday, even in her current 36 weeks pregnancy. That day she was ready, dressing in sporty style then waking Sho up to walking around with her.  
  
"Good morning .... Daddy" she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hngggg... " sho stirred. Slowly open his sleepy eyes. "Good Morning... " he blinked lazily "What time is it?? And ... Where are you going?" He sniffled kazu's fresh scent.  
  
"Half past five…. And i’m going to do walking around the park~ ... and Sho chan will go with me.. Come on..." She cupped his face.  
  
"At this hour?? And today is a weekend honey... time to sleep more"  
  
"The air is the best at this hour though... You know~" She found him tried his best to open his eyes, so cute. "...  ummm...but it’s  okay.. forget it... you must be exhausted... " she  caressed his hair. "At least i don't go without single word.. right.. Just back to sleep"  
  
"Wait ... wait a minute.. i'll get prepare.. "   
  
He gave up. She ginned secretly because the trick did work on him. He finally accompany her walking around park.   
  
*****   
  
"It 's about 4 weeks more Kazuko san .... From today, please visit once a week to check up"  
  
Kazu nod. "Umm... But I feel... kind of nervous.." She hold Sho's hands.   
  
"Don't worry... Let's do our best.. " doctor Aiba reassured her. "Your husband will also give support on the day, right Mr? "  
  
"I surely will doctor.. " Sho replied.   
  
"That's good.. "  
  
They said goodbye and left Doctor Aiba's room with full of smiles. Sho was holding her hand lovingly. She said that couldn't wait to arrive home and laid her back, but  Sho insisted to go shopping for their baby needs before heading back home.   
  
"We already have a lot from mama, papa, Mai-chan and my mom too,Sho chan.. "  
  
"But I haven't buy a thing for my baby~" He pouted, stop his step "Please.. let me buy something for my baby.. " Sho begged her with puppy eyes.   
  
"Okay..okay.. Let's go.. "  
  
Again, Sho won over Kazu. They couldn't hold to shouted their expression out of loud over various stuffs at baby shop. They even had lovey-dovey arguing over which one they should pick, of course always ended up in Sho's choice. They bought a pair of cute shoes, a set of cute pajamas, pair of tiny gloves and cute knitted baby hat , all in soft yellow color.   
  
"Ai would be look super cute on daddy's choice .... "  
  
"Un.. surely will.. " Kazu nod.  
  
On the way home Sho got a call from his mom at night. She said that she missed Kazu, she talked with Kazu then ended up scolding her son, and that was usual thing.   
  
"You better prepare your day off on Kazu chan due date.. Don't you dare to mind your work Sho.. moreover a business trip.. " Mrs sakurai said on the phone.   
  
"I'll do my best mom..."  
  
"I'll take Kazu-chan and your baby with me for sure if you don't take care of her.. "  
  
"Don't you ever think mom~ " Sho laughed. "They're mine..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It's about a week before their baby's delivery date based on dr. Aiba's prediction. Sho wasn't home since two days ago to settled some problems occurred on field. This time Kazu was so understanding, because Sho already promise her to take day off on delivery day.   
  
Kazu just finished washing the dishes and rest on the couch reading magazine. Suddenly she felt menstrual-cramp-like hitting her stomach. It was light though. Kazu shortly called taxi and contact the hospital. She reach there safely. A nurse help her with wheelchair to dr Aiba examination room. Dr aiba said that it was just pre-delivery cramp, and it was normal but suggested her to stay at hospital.   
  
"Kazu~~ you okay??" Her mom asked while entering patient room worriedly.  
  
"Un.. very well.. i just feel slight pain on my back and cramp ... dr Aiba said i better stay here .. delivery date could be come earlier than scheduled.. " she replied with smile.  
  
"Where is Sho kun?" She asked and take seat.  
  
"Oh .. on the way here... he settled some problems on field.. scheduled back home today "She smiled. "He already took day off for accompany me on delivery day.. but we both didn't know that it might be come earlier.. "  
  
"Is that so?? Just don't worry~ if he can't make it...mom will be here.. " she hold Kazu's hands.   
  
"Un.. thanks mom.. "  
  
Door suddenly slided open, Sho’s mom entered room in worried expression.  
  
"Kazu chan~~ Are you okay dear? Where is my stupid son? How dare him leave you alone.. " Sho's mom started nagging. "I'm sorry for his bad behaviour...Ninomiya san." She bowed.  
  
"Don't worry Sakurai san.. " Kazu's mom replied slightly laughed.  
"Sho chan’s on the way… and we both had no idea about this day.. I've call him.. he'll be here soon.. " Kazu replied with fully smile.   
  
"He better do. "  
  
Kazu’s mom took initiative to distract Sho’s mom from unpleasant thing with started girl talk. The moms were sharing their delivery baby experiences also how hard yet interesting  about nursing newborn baby.   
  
"It would be harder for you, Kazu chan.... since you have another big baby to take care of... " Sho's mom said, then laughed happily.   
  
"Mama always make fun of Sho chan.. " Kazu added in her laugh..  
  
They leave Kazu about an hour later. A nurse brought her meals with bright smile, and Kazu started eat her dinner. The room door slid open, red watery eyes Sho standing there "Kazu!!!"   
  
"Sho chan!!! Welcome home..." Kazu throwed a smile "Eh... What happened?? Are you okay??" She asked seeing him sniffling.  
  
Sho approached her then hugged her head to his chest tight "Ka-zu... sorry.. "  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"For leaving you alone.. Please don't leave me.. Don't go with my mom"  
  
"Stupid...." she said chuckling. “Look… I'm still here.. Now let me eat first … i’m hungry… “ Sho freed her immediately, sat on her side on the bed. She grabbed her first spoon, frowned lightly. Felt that Sho was watching her, she offered him her food “Sho chan... you want some..??"  
  
“I will be get scolded “  
  
“You right…but “ Kazu couldn’t hold her laugh. Sho starred her hesitate, “Come on.. It’s okay.. no one here…”  
  
“You kidding… I know you kazu. It must be tasteless so you need me to help you finish it.. I won't ... so just eat properly…for our baby”  
  
“Haaaik~ …” kazu gave up.  
  
Kazu finally finished her dinner. Sho stayed with her until 8 PM.  
  
“I gotta go home baby….”  
  
“Ummmm….Sho chan... “ Kazu hold his hands. “I’m … afraid… “  
  
“Don’t worry.. I’ll be there with you… “ Sho stood up, pulled her to his body hugged her tight.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Promise… “ Sho caressed her hair. “I managed to take day off till friday… i’ll be here tomorrow morning… to bring your stuffs“  
  
"Okay... Ah... your dinner, i prepared it.. just warm it up.."  
  
"Un.. Thanks.. " Sho kissed her temple. "I love you... "   
  
Kazu lifted her chin up to kiss his lips. "Good night..." Sho then left her.   
  
About an hour later that menstrual cramp like came again. Kazu tried not to got panic but calm down herself instead, then that cramp disappear soon, then come again several times. She did breathing exercise for a while and tried to close her eyes.   
  
Meanwhile, It was Sho's first time to be home alone since he got married. Sho warmed his dinner himself, eat alone on dinner table. He was more irritated when he realised that he had to slept alone in their room. At first he couldn't sleep. He usually had Kazu there with him.   
  
"So.. i understand now.. how it feel when i left her alone... "  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Sho chan~ you're too early~ "Kazu surprised. She just back from walking around hospital park and found Sho already waited at her room. "What's wrong?? You worked overnight?? ...you look like a panda... "  
  
"Just couldn't sleep... " He replied, suddenly hugged her, put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"When is our baby coming?? Couldn't you just back home until delivery date?"  
  
"Sho~chan... "  
  
"Please.. i couldn't sleep alone  at home.. "  
  
"Sleep at mama's house then."  
  
"Can i sleep here?"  
  
Sho then leaned his ear on Kazu's tummy, "Honey.. don't you want to meet daddy soon... come on.. come to daddy soon.. let's play together at home..."  
  
Kazu chuckled. She pulled Sho closer to her. But suddenly she felt that cramp come again. This time was harder than before.   
  
"Sho chan ... "  
  
"Hmm..??. "  
  
"Sho chan, called the nurse.. please.. it hurts.. i'm hurts.. really hurt.. "  
  
“What.. what happened?? Kazu… wait..”  
  
Sho helped her to lay on her bed, then pushed the button to call a nurse. Sho held her hand, Kazu tightened to him.   
  
"Sho chan....please… hurry up.... I’m hurt.."  
  
"Hang on.. Nurse will be here soon.. "  
  
Kazu slightly nod, she could feel water down to her leg.   
  
"Sho.. seems like my water~ my water broke.. "  
  
"Oh my god.. wait …. i'll go to~"  
  
"No no~ stay here... please.. "  
  
"Okay ... calm down okay.. it'll be fine.. " Sho literary told himself, keep holding her hand.   
  
Few minutes later two young nurses in Kazu's charge coming.  
  
"Please help her...." Sho said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry sir, everything will be find.. "  
  
They got kazu to delivery room, Sho followed and kept hold her hands while dried her sweat. Dr. Aiba already standby on the room and then checked her immediately.   
  
"It's already 8 cm dilated... Just wait a little more" Dr. Aiba said friendly. His smile could be saw though he wore masker. "Let's support her.. " He said to Sho.   
  
Sho noded, tighten his grip to Kazu's hand.   
  
"Sho chan... it hurts... Sho chan.. " she cried.  
  
"Kazu.. Kazu.. i'm sorry.. you can hit me anywhere okay.. or bite me.. Anything you like... Sorry i made you hurt like this.. "  
  
"Stupid... " she pinched sho's arm with her free hand."Sho chan~ i told you…  it hurts.. "  
  
Sho kissed her temple "Hang on baby... i'm here with you... "  
  
"Doctor.. doctor.. please.. i feel something down there.. oh my god.. Sho chan..help me.. help.. " she cried.  
  
Dr. Aiba took place and checked her again.  
  
Sho's face turned red his eyes was teary "Are you okay honey... " Sho held her hand with his two hands. "Doctor.. please help her.. i beg you.. "  
  
Aiba smile. "Of course i will do my best... And now it's already 10 cm ... you can push now Kazuko san... "  
  
Kazu pushed with order from the nurse. Sho was still holding her hand accompany her breathing in and out. She sometimes cried his name loud. Glad that Kazu done yoga, breathing exercise and walking often, so it was not take too long until the baby coming. The baby's first cry echoed in the room less than an hour.  
  
"Congratulations... it's cute healthy baby girl..." Aiba said.   
  
Kazu lost her energy. She smiled happily, still holding Sho's hands tight. Sho was crying. He clenched her grip on Kazu's.   
  
"Thanks honey... Thank you" then kissed her temple. "Thanks for your hard work.."  
  
The nurse approached her, let her see their baby close before she brought the baby to got bathed. Kazu smiled, feel relieved, then fell asleep.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Baby Ai sleep soundly on the baby box on Kazu's room. Sho was staring at his baby,  adoring her cuteness. Sho turned to look at his wife, he smiled, and then sit on chair placed on the bed's side, holding her hands. He fallen asleep.   
  
Kazu open her eyes slowly. She found her husband there. She then tighten her hand on his, made him awake.   
  
"Oh~ Kazu.. " he slightly jolted. "Are you ok??! Water.. water.. Wait.. "   
  
"Calm down Sho chan.. I'm okay.. " Kazu smiled, holding Sho's wrist.  
  
Sho turned to face her, and meet her eyes, suddenly pecked her lips. "Sorry.. can't resist.. you're too beautiful.. "  
  
"Silly…..  i'm thirsty..."   
  
Sho took drinking water and give it to Kazu."Thanks for your hard work... For our pretty cute baby girl." He caressed her hand."You know what Kazu?! I've mentioned it though... She's super cute.. has her mommy's mole on her chin.. and her daddy's eyes and lips.. im sure she will grown as pretty girl ..."  
  
"I know right.. " she shortly replied. "Sho chan, i want to hold her... "  
  
Sho stood up and took the baby for her. "Here... mommy's love coming... "  
  
"Too cute... It’s exactly daddy’s eyes… " Kazu said, kissed her baby in teary eyes.   
  
"Thanks honey... " Sho said.   
  
"Uun~ i should be the one who said thank you Sho chan.. You made my life this perfect..."  
  
Sho smiled, flying chaste kiss on her lips "I can't wait to have you two home soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awwww… Welcome to the world baby Ai (shortened from Airi). Thanks for everyone who’s reading this delusional fiction. LoL. Oh!! I have something special though!! ENJOY!!!! And see you again XD


End file.
